Wide-Eye
|Base ID = }} Wide-Eye is an Argonian mage found in New Sheoth Palace working for Thadon. She helps in the quests Addiction and Ritual of Mania, and is heavily addicted to Felldew. Interactions Addiction Sheogorath sent the Hero to speak to Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania, as part of the quest "Understanding Madness." Ritual of Mania Sheogorath wants to replace one of the aristocracy of his kingdom: either Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia; or Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania. Dialogue ;Understanding Madness "How can I help you... Sir? Miss? You all look alike to me. It's so hard to tell. Are you here to see Thadon?" :Thadon "I heard that you were coming, looking for Thadon. Yes, yes. Heard it all. Bored to tears by it. He's waiting for you. Unless he isn't. He wasn't, but then he was. Maybe he still is." After talking with Thadon: "You've been speaking to Thadon. I can tell. He has a certain... effect on people. Did he mention me, perhaps? Or was there something else you wanted to discuss?" :Chalice of Reversal "I don't ask too many questions of Thadon. It's precious to him, and that's all that matters. It's his own business. But, didn't he mention where it is? Oh... I see. How brilliant of him. This is for you as much as it is for him. Oh, very good Thadon! Dunroot Burrow is your goal, my friend. And what a goal it is." ::Chalice of Reversal "You don't understand. This isn't just about the Chalice. This is about you. We must discuss Dunroot Burrow." ::Felldew " " :Dunroot Burrow "Yes, yes. A most unique place. Of course, the Chalice would be there! Don't you see? It's the Elytra. They're the reason. The Chalice, Felldew, Elytra... it's all connected. One without the others is no good, poison. Oh, a rough road awaits you. Some Elytra there are... different. You'll need to get Felldew from them, and eat it. Can't get in without it. But once you do... He wants you to learn for yourself. Learn, grow, experience. It's his way. I shouldn't say more. But the Burrow, it's northeast of New Sheoth." ::Dunroot Burrow "Go there. Take the Felldew from the Elytra, eat it, and your journey begins. You will be thankful to Thadon when this has passed." ::Chalice of Reversal "The Chalice is in Dunroot Burrow. Haven't you been listening?" :Thadon "If you are working to help Thadon, I'll tell you whatever I can." "Farewell!" After obtaining the Chalice: "Why do you speak to me, when you have the Chalice but have not yet returned it?" :Thadon "Is Thadon not waiting for you to return the Chalice? Go to him, then! Do not anger him, for then you risk angering me as well." ;Ritual of Mania "How can I help you this fine day?" :Thadon "Such a kind and noble man. In times like these, it's good to have a leader who still enjoys all the modern pleasures Mania has to offer." ::Pleasures? "Well, yes. Apart from enjoying his painting, reading a good book, or a rousing night of erotic bedroom games? I'm speaking of Greenmote, of course! There is no greater pleasure. If I didn't have such a busy daily routine, I'd likely indulge myself in its pleasures more often." :::Daily routine "Very well, I see little harm in telling you. After a bit of reading in the garden and running my special errand at noon, I like to shop at Books of Bliss. Around 8 p.m., we are served dinner. Gundlar is quite a chef and prepares Thadon's meals personally, adding just a hint of Greenmote. After that, we dance, we sing, or we do whatever else suits my lord's tastes." ::::Greenmote "Greenmote is the refined version of the spores that are harvested from the spore trees that dot Mania. We keep the Greenmote safely tucked inside the Greenmote Silo. You can imagine the ruckus if its location was known. Only a select few, such as myself, know the Silo's location. However, we are sworn to secrecy." :::::Greenmote "There isn't enough gold or enough jokes in the world that would convince me to tell you where the Greenmote is located." :::::Thadon "Yes, I must attend to him. Speaking to you has already cost me time. I must go." After Thadon's death: "I never suspected it was Thadon's time, but what's done is done. I honor his choice." Quotes *''"Yes? How may I assist you? I'd be happy to help, if helping you means helping Thadon."'' *''"I am Wide-Eye, Steward of His Grace, the greatest Duke of Mania in all of history, Thadon. He is my reason for being. My purpose in life."'' *''"Again we cross paths."'' —During Ritual of Accession Trivia *If killed, her tombstone in the New Sheoth Graveyard will read, "In memory of Wide-Eye. May all her children prosper." Appearances * de:Glupschauge fr:Grand-Œil Category:Shivering Isles: Bliss Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters